The Meaning in the Unity
by f.f. lindy
Summary: Booth and Brennan have to learn to compromise as they both try to figure out what it means to be family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Meaning in the Unity**

Just a somewhat mushy work-in-progress to get me through the summer until we really get to see what happens to Booth and Bones after the season 6 finale! I apologize foe the total lack of dividers in the last upload. It's obviously been a while since I've done this. It should be fixed now. I pretty much live for feedback (and really appreciate constructive criticism!) so if you have a chance to review I'd be grateful!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Finding the Logic<strong>

"So, I've got Parker this weekend. I was thinking maybe we could go do something together," Booth said, propped up against Dr. Brennan's desk while she was crouched over a table hard at work.

"You'd like to tell him that we're romantically involved?" Bones posited, glancing up from the puzzle of bone fragments.

"I think just kind of ease him into the idea that we're dating, you know."

"Dating is a form of courtship in which social activities are done together to assess the suitability of the other as partner. That does not at all describe our relationship."

"What?" he scoffed, noticeably annoyed.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Booth. I am just observing that our relationship is essentially unchanged with the exception of added sexual and physical intimacy. Our years of friendship resembled dating much more closely than our current relationship. While this may be courtship, it certainly isn't dating."

"What should I tell him then, that we're courting?"

"Courting is a modestly accurate term for our relationship, I suppose. However, it still suggests that we are assessing one another's qualities in preparation for marriage."

"Well we may not be assessing, but I sort of like to think we're moving in that direction."

"Of marriage?" A laugh rolled out of her.

"I don't see why that's funny. I know that you don't believe in marriage, Bones. I was sort of hoping that you'd come around. You know, with the baby and all."

"The fetus, an unborn child is a fetus," she kept moving about her work.

"No," he took her by the arm and turned her towards him, "I mean the baby. Our baby. Listen, I can't be an every other weekend Dad, not again. I want," he paused, "I want a family."

She pursed her lips. "But we are, by all intents and purposes, already a family."

"Bones," he groaned.

"Yes, a conjugal family includes a procreating male-female pair and their immature offspring. We are a family." She shrugged from his grasp and moved back to her work.

"Bones, you're doing that thing that you do."

"Doing what, working? I am trying to reconstruct the shattered pelvis of the victim so that we can solve this case."

"No, you're doing that thing that you do where you get all anthropologist and sciency to avoid something that you don't want to talk about."

"This is how I talk. You said that you want a family," she looked up and gave him a flash of a smile, "and I explained that we are a family." Booth wrung his hands together as Brennan turned back to the bone fragments.

"Bones, how can I explain this so that you'll understand? I don't just want us to meet the dictionary definition of a family—"

"Encyclopedia, not dictionary," she interrupted.

"I want us to do the things a family does."

"Like what?" she said, still focused on her work. "We share meals and resources, we engage in sexual division of labor, we're largely, although not officially, cohabitational."

"Fine. I want other people to call us a family."

"Oh," she finally stopped working and turned back to him. "You want a culturally normed nuclear family."

"Yes, Bones," he sighed. "That."

"Fine. I will consider it. Now could we please get back to work?"

"Okay," he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"It's so good to see you, sweetie. I feel like a shut-in," Angela said, wrapping her friend in a hug.<p>

"Well, right now you are, essentially, a shut-in. That is why I brought you lunch."

"I know," she said without a smile. "So, tell me what's been going on in the lab."

"Hasn't Dr. Hodgens been filling you in? I mean you see him every night."

"I know, I know. Bugs, dirt, blah, blah, blah, but I want the gossip. I want your side."

"Well, Booth and I discussed marriage."

"Oh my God, Sweetie. That's huge. When? What did you say?"

"It was this morning. I told him that I would think about it. I just don't see why he wants to participate in such an antiquated ritual. I mean, having a child out of wedlock does have a certain social stigma, but it shouldn't at this point in our social evolution. I never intended to have my personal freedoms stripped from me in order to become the possession of a man."

"Okay. You might be taking that a little too far. Booth doesn't want you to be his possession."

"He said that he wants to be a family, and I tried to explain to him that we already meet the criteria for a conjugal family, but he said that he wants us to be culturally normed nuclear family."

"Somehow I doubt those are the words he used, sweetheart. I think he just meant that he wants the whole world to know that you two are in love and want to spend your lives together."

"Well that's absurd. Nothing short of a worldwide broadcast would inform the world of our relationship, and even that would fail to reach a large population of individuals with no connection to westernized media sources."

"Okay fine. He wants to stand up in front of his friends and family, and God,"

"I don't believe in God," Brennan inserted.

"I know, but he does. He just wants to commit himself to you." She held up a finger as Brennan tried to interrupt. "Nah. Not possess you, or claim you, but commit to you."

"He has already impregnated me, suggesting social and financial commitment to my livelihood, as well as his sexual dominance over me. I don't know why he would need a legally binding contract to suggest the same thing. We receive schizophrenic messages from our society saying that marriage should last forever, but at the same time that it can be legally reversed as easily as it is put in place. I don't believe in contributing to those messages."

"But Booth does. If you're going to raise a child together you're going to have to learn how to compromise, trust me."

"A compromise means reaching an agreement in which each party gives up part of what they demanded. Marrying Booth would not be a compromise; it would mean my conceding to the wishes of a man, which is precisely the problem with our modern expectations of marriage. The woman, as the physically weaker sex is expected to bend to the wishes of her husband."

"In marriage sometimes you give in to what he wants, and sometimes he gives in to what you want, that's what I mean by compromise. And I'm just saying, this might be one of the times that you should give into what he wants. I hate to say it, sweetie, but I'm going to have to side with Booth on this one. Marriage is," she looked around her home, now covered in burp cloths and baby blankets, "well it sort of rocks."

Brennan silently stared at her friend for a moment.

"Just think about it, okay."

* * *

><p>Bones was back in her office sifting through files and notes when Booth walked into the lab. With a cowboy strut he made his way onto the platform to talk with Hodgens. "Check it out, man." He pulled a ring from his pocket and flashed the diamond briefly before tossing the box back in his pocket. "I'm asking her to marry me. We talked about it this morning but I want to really do it right. I called her dad and asked for his blessing. I arranged a night out, fancy dinner, a little dancing. I…"<p>

"Wait, wait, wait, back up the train there soldier. You asked her dad?" Hodgens gawked.

"Yeah. It's what you're supposed to do when you propose, right?"

"Oh man, you don't know her at all," he chuckled.

"What? I do. Daffodils, daisies, Jupiter, I know her."

He held up a finger, still grinning, and pulled his cell out of his pocket. With two keystrokes he had his wife on the line on speakerphone. "Hey Ang," he said, "Booth asked Brennan's dad for permission to marry her."

They heard laughter from the other end of the line.

"What? It's tradition. He gave me his blessing," Booth assured.

"She doesn't want to get married because she doesn't want to be considered a piece of property, and you just her _dad_ for her. Do you not get it at all?"

Booth stammered. "I know she's not property!"

"Well then don't try to buy her from her father."

"Buy her? No. That's not fair. I am not buying her."

"Hodgens, will you take care of this one? We're napping."

"Of course. See you when I get home." He hung up the phone and tossed it back in his pocket.

"Booth, Brennan is all about logic. If you want to convince her to marry you it's going to have to be logical. Give her some sound reasoning. And do _not_ tell her that you asked her dad."

Booth's bottom lip protruded and he nodded his head. "Point taken." He wandered away.

* * *

><p>"Sweets, buddy, you got a minute?" Booth asked, poking his head in the door of the psychiatrist office.<p>

"Booth. Of course I do, I always have a minute for you. But you know you could make an appointment to speak with me, then you'll know I have time."

"This is too important for an appointment. I need help now." He walked into the office and took his seat on the leather couch.

"Alright. What can I help you with?" Sweets pulled a notepad from his side table and uncapped his pen.

"You don't need your little notebook for this one, Sweets. Put it away. I need you to do your whole shrinky mojo mind-readie thing and help me solve a problem."

"Okay well, first, I don't read minds. I am a clinician and I try to understand the human condition."

"Well okay, then you do that."

"I will try my best. What is the problem that we need to discuss here to today?"

"It's Bones. I need you to help me logic her into marrying me."

Sweets gave him an inquisitive look. "Logic Dr. Brennan into marrying you?"

"Yeah, you know. I mean we're having a baby and I want to do the right thing by her. I want us to get married. But when I brought it up to her this morning she went off about how marriage is an antiquated ritual and blah blah blah. So, I need to come up with a way to logic her into marrying me. That's the only want to work with Bones, logic."

"I'm still not exactly understanding."

"Listen to me, Sweets. I've proposed twice times and been shot down both times. That's not a very good track record. I can't strike out with Bones."

"Agent Booth, marriage is a very important developmental milestone in the terms of forming intimate relationships. You know that's something that Dr. Brennan struggles with. This is a very major step for her and you need to consider that. This isn't something you can force someone into doing."

"I don't want to force her," he gawked. "I just want to, you know, shove her in the right direction."

"Have you ever heard of Erikson's theory of development? He posited a stage theory of development in which individuals must face crises in a set trajectory, overcoming or failing to overcome various crises and move onto the next. During adolescence the main crisis is identity. People have to figure out who they are. When Dr. Brennan's parents disappeared and she lost her family she was in that stage of understanding herself, and because she is so precocious she was probably even beginning to move onto the crisis of early adulthood that is characterized as intimacy versus isolation. I believe that the loss of her parents stinted Dr. Brennan's psychosocial development and left her stuck, more or less, trying to overcome isolation well into adulthood. Most people learn to develop long-term friendships and relationships when they are just entering adulthood, but Dr. Brennan, she has been a little late in getting there. It wasn't until just the past couple of years that she has started to relate and commit to people in a mature way. So what I'm trying to say is that this isn't something that you should try to push on her. She needs to arrive at the point of entering into a life-long intimate relationship in her own time. It simply wouldn't be ethical for me to help you come up with a way to coerce her into marriage."

"No, no, no. I'm not saying I want to coerce her. I'm just asking how we can help her understand that this is the right time in her life to get married. You said yourself, she's in the whole intimacy phase, right? What if you just called her in here and told her about all this Erikson stuff?"

Sweets sighed. "I don't think Dr. Brennan would be too impressed with the work of Eric Erikson. Maybe you can help me understand, though. Why is it that you want to marry Dr. Brennan?"

"Why? Because I love her. I want us to be a family, you know. Man and wife, and baby."

"Would it make a difference if you were legally married or not?"

"Yes it would make a difference. I've already done the whole have a kid but not a family thing. I don't want it to be like that. I want to be 100 percent dad. There for all of it, you know?"

"And you think that that not being married would make it less likely that you would be 100 percent Dad? If you're worried about legal or custody rights there are attorneys that you can work with now, before the child is born, to assure arrangements that you both agree with. Would that serve the same purpose as a marriage?"

"No. I know that Bones isn't going to withhold custody rights or anything like that. We spend all our time together."

"Well then what is your reasoning for getting married? Is it about your religious beliefs? Do you want to be married in the eyes of God?"

"No, it's not about God," Booth groaned, dropping his forehead into tented fingers. "Marriage is just, it's what you do. You fall in love, you get married, you have kids. What is so complicated about that?"

"Booth, I'm just trying to help you come up with a logical way of explaining the necessity of marriage to Dr. Brennan. Isn't that exactly that you asked me to do? If you want to be able to reason with her about getting married then we are going to need to isolate the reasons that you want to marry her. So I'm asking you, what are your reasons for wanting to marry her?"

He paused to collect himself and remove some of the venom from his tone. "I don't just want us to be two separate people who happen to share a kid. I want us to be a family. You know, to have all the same stuff and go on trips together and all eat around the same table."

"Okay. So it's really about unity. Forming a family unit."

"Yeah, exactly. I tried to explain that to her and just started talking about nukes and conjugal visits and stuff," he waved his hands around emphatically.

"Conjugal families?" Sweets offered.

"Yeah, fine, maybe that was it. It's like she doesn't understand the difference between what we have now and family."

"Do you know?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Marriage," Booth boomed.

"Well Booth I don't know exactly what to tell you. It sounds to me like you're still a little confused about the reasons that you want to marry Dr. Brennan yourself. And if you don't have a firm reason I don't know how you can expect to appeal to her sense of reason on the topic."

"You know Sweet you're useless. I don't know why I even bothered come in here." Booth stood and headed for the door. "Your mojo really sucks."

* * *

><p>Booth was getting ready to leave the office for the day when Dr. Brennan walked in unannounced. "Hey," he smiled up at her, "to what do I owe this visit?"<p>

"I have come with the terms of a compromise."

"A compromise?" he stopped packing up and waited for her to continue.

"Angela said that marriage requires compromise, and so I have come with the terms of a compromise."

"Marriage, hu?" he prodded.

"I have considered your proposal, rationally, and I decided that you are right. We should get married because although the tradition may be outdated, marriage comes with certain legal and social benefits including fiscal and custody arrangements that are more conducive to long-term mutual cohabitation with a child. So, I've decided that if we intend to cohabitate in the interest of raising our child, then yes we should get married."

A smile of disbelief spread across Booth's face.

"However," Brennan continued, "because compromise suggests that each party must conceded part of their demands to reach an agreement I feel that I am entitled to request that you make some concessions from a traditional marriage to suit my desires."

"That sounds fair. Let's hear your terms." He braced himself for the worst, and tried his best to tug down the curled corners of his mouth.

"I would like to married by a justice of the peace at a ceremony that is neither extravagant nor religious. I will not be wearing symbols of chastity or virginity such as a white gown or veil. Finally, I will not be changing my surname."

He waited in silence for a moment, but when it became obvious that she had nothing else to say he tried to choke back a chuckle. "Those are your terms? You don't want to wear a wedding dress or change your name?"

"And," she corrected, "a modest ceremony. I am, however, willing to be somewhat flexible about who is in attendance."

"That's it?" He walked around his desk to stand close to her.

"Do you find this to be a suitable compromise?"

"Yeah. More than suitable." He held her hand in his and mirrored her smile. "But, I never officially proposed."

"You suggested that you would like for us to get married and I told you that I would consider it. Although it lacked the fanfare of a traditional proposal, I do think that it would be considered the proposition of marriage."

"You don't sort of feel bad that you missed out on the fanfare?" he asked.

"Although the cultural expectation of a romantic proposal is common, it is by no means necessary. Marriage is, in essence a legal transaction."

"Well I like a little bit of fanfare. So what if we go out for a nice romantic dinner? I have it all arranged."

"I would enjoy that. But, I believe that cultural tradition would necessitate you to purchase a ring for me prior to the meal."

"I'm way ahead of you, Bones. Way ahead of you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box he had shown to Hodgens earlier that day. Popping it open he removed an antique diamond ring from its velvet fold.

"It's beautiful," she said as he slipped it onto her left hand. "It looks quite old. I would guess the mid 1940s."

"You date jewelry now too?"

"I am an anthropologist, I have studied the American post-war culture as well as more historic relics. Am I correct?"

He bobbed his head. "Pops wanted you to have it."


	2. Chapter 2: Physical Distance

**Chapter 2: Physical Distance**

* * *

><p>"So now that we are betrothed we will need to discuss a more permanent living situation," Dr. Brennan said, stopping to savor a bite of her lentil risotto.<p>

"Now?" Booth asked, almost choking on his dinner. They'd been engaged for all of three hours and she chose the moment their meals arrived to start a debate.

"We certainly don't have to, but I felt that now that we are planning a legal union we are now somewhat past due for a discussion about our future investment plans."

He tried not to look annoyed as he set down his fork. "Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"I have been looking at homes for sale in the Washington area in the hopes of finding a living space that will be more suitable for raising a family than either of our current homes. Having a yard and a safe neighborhood would encourage our child to have a more close relationship with the outdoors. Also, there are some very impressive magnet schools for science and math in the area and given the statistical likelihood that our child will be extremely bright and gifted I feel that he or she would be likely to benefit from such programs."

"Wow, Bones. It sounds like you have really been thinking about this."

"I have." She took another bite of her dinner. "It is a critical decision and I would like very much for you to be a part of it if you plan to live with me."

"What do you mean if I plan to live with you? I plan for us to live together."

"That is what I said."

"No, you said if I plan to live with you. It makes it sound like you're taking a stray off the streets."

"Well I do make significantly more money than you do. Most of the homes I have been looking at are upwards of two million dollars. But of course, once our assets are combined it will be joint property."

"Two million dollars, Bones? What kinds of places are you looking at?"

"Mostly single family homes in Georgetown. It isn't easy to find a home with a pool in the city center and I know that it will be important to Parker that we have a pool."

He couldn't help but smile. "You want a pool for Parker?"

"Well he did seem to think that a house with a pool was a critical part of remarriage and I would like to make the transition for him as successful as possible."

He looked at her as she scooped another bite of lentils up with her fork and moved his hand across the table to meet her free hand. "You're amazing, Bones. And our baby is going to be amazing too."

She set down her fork and flashed him a smile. "Statically it is quite likely."

* * *

><p>"Angela I have something important to share with you, " Brennan began, talking over speakerphone in her car on the way to work the next morning<p>

"Oh yeah. Does this have anything to do with the proposal you were considering yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes. That is exactly what it is regarding. Booth and I are engaged. And because you are my best friend you are the person that I called to inform first."

"That's terrific, sweetie. I am so happy for you both! You are going to love be married, I promise."

"There is no way that you can make a promise like that, Angela. Guaranteeing another's enjoyment of anything is impossible."

"Well, I have a hunch," Angela said. "So has Booth told Parker yet?"

"No. He's going to tell him this weekend when he visits."

"Is this totally freaking you out?"

"Freaking me out? No. I told you, I thought about it and came up with some very rational reasons to marry Booth. There is nothing 'freaky' about a legal contract."

"Come on, sweetie. I know that this is weird for you. I mean five years ago you didn't have any family at all. Now it's like you have a bunch. I mean, between your dad and brother, and his family, now a husband and a step kid, it's sort of a lot to take in."

"No. I am actually quite enthusiastic about the possibility of expanding my family. Familial support systems are important for the dissemination childrearing practices. Besides, I have had you in my life for more than seven years, and you are like a sister."

"Oh, sweetie."

"I would like to ask you to be my witness at the marriage ceremony."

"Your witness?"

"The vernacular is 'matron of honor' however I find the term somewhat demeaning."

"I'd be honored, honey! Do I get to help plan the wedding too?"

"The wedding will be very small. It shouldn't take more planning than Booth and I can handle on our own."

"Small? Wouldn't it be fun to have a big wedding? You could wear a big white dress!"

"I don't think that would be enjoyable at all. A small ceremony will be more than ample."

"Fine. Can I tell Hodgens?"

"It would be better if you didn't. Booth would like to make an announcement to our colleagues this morning."

"Ugh, and I'm going to miss it? Babies really have a way of putting damper on your social life, as you'll soon know."

Brennan felt her stomach tense and didn't respond.

"I will try to keep my mouth shut when I talk to anyone today. I'm just so excited!" Angela squealed.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm. I am at work. I should go."

"Alright, but keep updated, okay?"

"I will. Bye, Ange."

* * *

><p>Brennan arrived at the lab first and walked into her office, setting down her things and talking off her coat. Booth had to be at the Hoover building at a meeting at 7am, and he had made her promise to wait in her office until he came by so that they could make their announcement together. She busied herself with files and paperwork to pass the time, very aware of the ring on her left ring finger that had for so long been bare.<p>

"Dr. Brennan?" Daisy walked in to her office with a smile. "I didn't see you come in. I was downstairs trying to find the IT guy."

Brennan dropped her hands quickly to her lap to hide the ring then realized that it might look suspicious and brought her right hand awkwardly back to the desk.

"Are you okay, Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes. I am fine. I'm just trying to get caught up on a little paperwork. Do you need my assistance with something or may I get back to what I was doing?"

"Oh. Let me guess. Morning sickness?" Daisy said, shaking her head and hands in excitement. "I am so excited that you are going to have a baby. It's going to be like the luckiest baby in the world!"

"I doubt that is accurate, but I do appreciate the sentiment. Now was there something that you needed my help with?"

"No, Dr. Brennan. Sorry to bug you. It's really quiet around here without Angela. I can't believe it's only been three weeks. It's like she's never going to be back."

"Angela plans to take 12 weeks off with her newborn. She will be back at work in 9 weeks. I assure you."

Daisy frowned. "I know that, literally, Dr. Brennan. I was saying that emotionally and professionally it seems like a really long time. Are you going to come help with the computers?"

"I am going to finish up paperwork her in here. I will be out when I am done."

"Okay," Daisy winked at her and spun to leave.

* * *

><p>It was almost nine when Booth finally strode into her office wearing a big grin. "Are you ready?" he asked.<p>

She stood from her work and stretched. "Yes. It has not been easy to stay here waiting for you. I was very tempted to go do my work."

"Well thank you. The meeting was sort of important," he grinned. Taking her by the hand they walked out onto the platform. "Cam, could you come out here for a sec?" he called into her office as they walked past. Once the whole crew was in attendance the couple stood close to the crowd and Booth began to speak softly. "Everybody, there's something we want you all to know. Bones is finally going to let me make an honest woman out of her."

Hodgens hollered and Daisy cheered while the others clapped and bobbed their heads in approval.

"Congratulations, man," Sweets offered, patting him on the back. "I knew it would happen. I knew it!"

After the cheering had died down Cam was the first to speak up. "We're all very, very, happy for you two," she began, "but you do realize this means that we're not going to be able to work together anymore?" She tented her index fingers and brought them to her lips. "The FBI isn't going to allow an agent to marry a consultant."

The smile on Dr. Brennan's face fell into a soft frown.

"Actually," Booth said, "I had a meeting this morning with Andrew." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "He said that we should think of this as an early wedding gift."

"What is it?" Brennan asked, looking up at the envelope.

"It is a signed affidavit of permission for you and I to keep working as partners, even once we're married." Brennan turned to him and let him wrap her in a hug. "We could get married tomorrow and there's nothing they can do about it," he chuckled.

"Perhaps we should plan to get married tomorrow. I see no reason for a period of engagement if we have settled all of the matters that would be effected by our legal union. The origin of betrothal was to change the interpersonal status of a couple, whereas the ceremony of marriage was to change the legal status."

He looked at her and could tell right away that she wasn't kidding. "Bones, we couldn't even find an officiant by tomorrow, much less plan the wedding."

"I'm an officiant," Hodgens spoke up.

All eyes turned to him in confusion.

"What? I am ordained by the Universal Life Church Online. I can perform a wedding ceremony."

"No, Hodgens," Booth said without missing a beat.

"I don't see what the problem is Booth. He is just as qualified as any other religiously based officiant, if not more so because he has a close relationship with both you and I. You said that it would be difficult to find someone to perform the ceremony on short notice."

Booth looked defeated. "You want to get married tomorrow? On a Thursday? And you want Hodgens to officiate?"

"I hate to be the barer of bad news again," Cam said, wincing, "but I think the courts are pretty backed up right now. It might take a week to get a marriage license."

"How about next weekend? In the park?" A voice called from the doorway. The all turned to see Angela walk in with a baby carrier at her side.

"Angela?" Hodgens said, surprised to see his wife at the lab. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss my best friend announcing her engagement. And I'm glad I didn't. You're already planning the wedding?"

"You guys can't be serious. We can't plan a wedding in a week," Booth argued, turning the back to the conversation at hand.

"I am completely serious. It does not make any sense to prolong our engagement to plan an event if we intend for it to be small. A week will be plenty. Angela is _very_ good at planning parties."

"Okay," he groaned. "Fine. But if this is another compromise then I get to make some demands this time."

"That is fair."

He crossed his arms over his chest and thought a minute. "There has to be cake," he announced. Noting the slightly off-putting looks on the faces around him he sunk into his arms a little more. "And flowers."

Bones nodded in agreement.

"I'm on it," Angela said, now standing closer to the platform. "My assistant and I will get to work today."

"Maybe you and your assistant should go take a seat somewhere that isn't full of dead bodies and chemicals," Hodgens suggested protectively.

"I called the doctor before I came just to be sure, Jack. He said as long as hands are washed before anyone touches him and he stays warm it's fine." Hodgens gave her a stern look. "But I think that I would rather go take a seat in Brennan's office anyway."

"How about your office?" Daisy implored. "The computer is doing something wonky."

"Wonky?" Angela asked.

"It's a vernacular term for spinning out of balance," Brennan explained.

"I'll go take a look. But then you two are coming with me," she pointed at Booth and Brennan. "We've got a wedding to plan."

"My wife is so cool," Hodgens said as she walked towards her old workspace.

* * *

><p>Booth jumped to his feet when he saw his brother walk in the door and shook his hand warmly. "Seely. Good to see you man."<p>

"And Tempy," Jared pulled up a bar stool next to the couple, "always a pleasure."

"So what is so important that you had to call me all the way down here when I have got a fiancé at home who wants nothing more than for us to be picking out china patterns right now?" There were already three glasses of water sitting on the table in front of them when he sat down and he grabbed one and took a long gulp.

"I just wanted to tell you in person that Bones and I are getting married."

"Married? I thought there was nothing going on between you too?"

"There wasn't!" Brennan assured. "We recently began an intimate relationship and Booth impregnated me."

"Impregnated you? Seely, you dog! Congrats," he punched his brother playfully in the arm.

"Thanks."

"So, when do you two pick out your china?"

"Selecting china is tradition that was set in place when a marriage almost certainly meant the forming of a new household in which neither party had the necessary supplies to furnish it. I don't imagine that we will need any more kitchenware. In fact because we both already have fully furnished homes we will likely need to get rid of china," Brennan explained.

"Well when we have to sort through it all and decide what to toss, that will sort of be like picking out china," Booth argued.

"That is correct," she laughed. "And quite a humorous observation."

"I really don't get you two," Jared said.

"How are things going with _"

"Good, good. I think we've set a date. February 25, mark your calendars… in pencil."

"I use a calendar on my computer," Brennan explained. "Marking in pencil would be impossible."

Jared chuckled and made eyes at his brother. "Well then just plan on it, okay?"

"I will put it on my iCal," she said. "Things can be deleted."

"How about you two? Have you started looking at dates?"

"July 22nd." Brennan said.

Booth squirmed in his chair. "July 22nd? That's next Friday!"

"Yep." Booth said. "We're not going to do the whole pomp and circumstance. Just close family and friends."

"And if by pomp and circumstance you are referring to the series of marches for orchestra composed by Sir Edward Elgar, then no, they will not be included in the ceremony."

"And if I'm talking about white puffy dresses and monkey suits, they will not be included either," Booth explained. "We're going to be married by Dr. Hodgens in West Potomac Park. Four pm. Don't be late. You can't start the ceremony without the best man."

Jared shook his head and grinned. "I'll be there, you lucky bastard."

"Don't I know it," Booth said, resting a hand on Brennan's. Jared's eyes followed Booth's hands and settled on Brennan's engagement ring. His eyes darted up to meet his brother's.

"Is that Grammy's ring?"

Booth squirmed again and avoided eye contact.

"Yes," Dr. Brennan announced, holding her hand out to show it to Jared. "Pop's wanted me to have it."

"Wanted you to have it?" Jared asked.

"Yes," she said without a hit of bashfulness, "he and I became quite close when he lived with Booth."

"I can't believe you, Seely," Jared snapped. He popped off his stool and stormed towards the door.

"Jared don't," Booth jumped to his feet. "It's not like that. He gave it to me! I didn't ask. Please hear me out!"

Booth's pleas did nothing to stop his brother from walking out the door.

"I don't understand," Brennan said, turning to look at Booth. "What can't he believe?"

Booth lowered his voice. "He wanted the ring, for Padme"

"It would be reasonable that he would want a family heirloom for his own bride. Perhaps your grandfather should have given the ring to Jared and Padme. They were engaged to be married long before we were."

Booth took a long breath. "I already had the ring."

"I am not following this logic, Booth. You told me that Pops said that he wanted me to have it, which suggests that he gave it to you when you informed him that you intended to propose to me."

"He does want you to have it," Booth said in a low tone, "but he didn't tell me that when I told him I was going to propose. It was a couple months after my surgery. He, uh, well he told me that when I finally got my head out of my ass and figured out that you were the one, I should give it to you."

"But you proposed to Hannah. You didn't give it back to him?"

"No. I had it in my underwear drawer all along."

"That wasn't terribly optimistic thinking in regard to your relationship with Hannah."

"Well, Bones. The heart wants what it wants."

"The heart does not have the ability to desire, Booth. It is an organ."

"I know," he chuckled. "Would you rather I say my subconscious. That's what Sweet's would call it."

"I suppose that would be somewhat more accurate." She waited for a moment, expecting him to move. "Aren't you going to follow Jared and explain?" she asked.

"No," he stared at the door his brother had just left from. "I think he just needs some space."

"You mean physical distance."

"Yeah, Bones."

"The ring has some sentimental meaning doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It does." He quietly continued to stair at the door.

"May I ask what it is?"

He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "My dad left just after Grammy died, and Pops moved in with us."

"Yes, I know," Brennan nodded.

"Well, one afternoon when we were kids we going through Pops old stuff, you know pictures and metals and stuff, and we found the ring. Jared thought that since he found it, he should get to have it. But when we brought it to Pops and asked him about it he said that it wasn't his to give. It was Grammy's."

"But your grandmother was dead."

"Yeah. That's exactly what we said. But Pops told us that he had a special way of talking to Grammy when things were really really important, and that if one of us found a lady who Grammy wanted to have the ring, he would give it to us."

"That's impossible, Booth. There is no such thing as communication with the dead. Their remains can tell us a story, but we can not have new exchanges."

"Well that's what he told us," Booth said a little more harshly than he'd intended.

"And he gave it to you?"

"Yeah," his tone softened.

"And you think that your grandmother wanted me to have it?" A smile broke on her face.

"Look, I don't want to fight about this, Bones. I know you don't believe it, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Pops, who is alive, told me that I could give it to you."

"If it is going to cause a riff between you and your bother I don't think that I should have it," she said. "I know how difficult it can be to sever a relationship with a sibling and I don't want you to have to do that."

"He'll get over, Bones," Booth said, looking longingly at the bar. "He just needs some physical distance."


	3. Chapter 3: Dropping Bombshells

**The Meaning in the Unity**

**Chapter 3: Dropping Bombshells**

Sorry for the slow follow up on this one. It's been a long week at work. I promise for a quicker turn around on the next chapter! Reviews would motivate me too :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey bud, how about if tomorrow we go hang out with Bones," Booth asked when he and Parker got to his place on Friday evening.<p>

"Awesome. Can we swim in her pool?"

"We could do that if you want, but I was thinking we could go get some lunch then maybe go to the spy museum?"

"Cool," Parker said. "I bet Bones will have all kinds of weird stuff to say there!" He grinned widely. "How come Mom knew that we were going to see Bones this weekend?"

"Mom told you that?"

"Yeah, when I was packing."

"Well, that's because there's something we need to talk about, you and me. Man to man."

"Am I in trouble?" Parker asked tentatively.

"No, bud. Why would you be in trouble?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Is someone going to die?"

"What? Where are you getting this stuff Parker?"

"Well when Mom told me that we had to talk about some grown up stuff last time it was because Grandpa died."

"No, this is nothing like that."

"Then what?"

Booth stuttered for a moment. "I think this is something better discussed over root beer."

"Okay."

Booth reached into his refrigerator and pulled out two cans then handed one to his son over the counter. "There," he said popping mouth of the can open and taking a draw, "that's more like a man to man."

"This is the part where you tell me who died isn't it?" Parker frowned, opening his own soda.

"For the last time, Parker. No one died. This is…" Booth looked down into his root beer thoughtfully. "You like Bones, right?"

"Yeah. She's cool. And super smart."

"Yeah. She is super smart." Booth nodded. "Well, Parker, Bones and I, we're getting married."

"Okay," Parker took another sip, unfazed.

"Okay? That's all you got for me?"

"I thought you said that she wasn't your girlfriend."

"Well, she wasn't my girlfriend, but she was my friend for a really long time. And sometimes when people have been friends for a long time they start to love each other a lot. Does that make sense?"

"I guess." He shrugged. "So is that why Mom knew we were going to see Bones this weekend?"

"Yeah. That's why."

"So that means that Bones is going to be my step-mom."

Booth nodded, not at ease with the conversation until he saw his son's face light up. "This is so cool. I'm going to have like the smartest step-mom in the world!"

"How about your dad?" Booth asked.

"Okay. So I'll have the coolest dad _and _the smartest step-mom in the world."

"As long as we got that straight."

* * *

><p>When Brennan walked into the diner just across from the spy museum the next day Parker rushed from their seats to give her a hug. She looked flattered and crouched over a bit to hug him. "Hi Parker."<p>

"Bones! Dad told me that you're going to be my step-mom."

"Well, I guess that's correct."

"So does that mean that I can't call you Bones anymore? Because Bones is really cool name."

"No. You can still call me Bones. It's what your father calls me," she veered over at Booth.

"Awesome. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay. Wash your hands!" Booth called after him. "Well, that went over well."

"Parker was raised in a culture of divorce and remarriage and I'm sure he has a lot of friends with step-parents. It makes sense that he wouldn't be offended by the idea of you getting married."

"I guess. But I thought he would at least be a little bit fazed by it. The kid barely blinked."

"Well that's excellent. Have you told him that I'm pregnant?"

"No, Bones! One bomb shell on him at a time, please."

"It seems strange to keep something from him. I mean he'll have to learn eventually and it seems like just letting him know now would be the most efficient."

"This isn't about efficiency. It's about telling my son that his whole life is going to change and I think a little sensitivity would be good."

"Why? He's hardly a child anymore, Booth. He likely knows that a human gestational period is nine months and it will only look like you were withholding information from him when you tell him later down the line. Plus, you just said that the idea of our getting married didn't even faze him. I think it would be more honest to just tell him now."

"It's not like I'm going to lie to him. I just want to wait and tell Parker about the baby after he's had a chance to get over the whole marriage thing."

"What baby?" Parker asked, walking up behind his father.

Booth shot his partner a terrified glance over the table when he heard his son's inquiry.

"Um. Your dad impregn—"

"Bones!" Booth cut her off before she could finish. "He's a kid!"

"So. I was simply going to give him a factual biological description of the situation."

Booth spun to face Parker. "What Bones is trying to say is that she and I, well we're going to have a baby together."

"Nuh, uh." Parker said lowering his eyebrows just like his father did.

"In about 8 months, yeah. You're gonna be a big brother, bud. Isn't that cool?"

"I guess," he said, looking a little off put. "So when are you going to get married?"

Booth took another deep breath, bracing himself for another bombshell rather than his son. "Next weekend. You're going to be there for me, right?" Booth asked. "I won't even make you wear a tuxedo."

"Are you getting married because Bones is pregnant?"

"Yes," Bones said, at the same moment Booth said, "No."

Parker looked confused.

"No, Parker. We're getting married because we love each other a whole lot and we want to spend a lot of time together. And that's what married people do."

"Don't you already spent a lot of time together?" He took a seat next to his father.

"Exactly," Bones said. "See, Parker understands that marriage is antiquated and unnecessary. I don't understand why you don't."

"My friend Dylan said if you have a baby when you're not married that's what bastard means."

"Hey, Parker, watch your mouth!"

"He's correct," Bones said. "Bastard is a colloquial and derogatory term for a child of unmarried parents."

"But it's not a nice word to call someone. And I don't want you to say it anymore, okay?" Booth interjected.

"Okay." Parker looked up at Brennan for a minute then at the salt and pepper shakers.

After a long awkward pause Booth finally broke the silence. "So, Parker, do you have any more questions? Or is there anything that you want to talk about?"

Parker looked up for a moment, like he was searching a file in his brain for something. "Oh yeah! Bones, so this kid at school told me that if you drop a penny off the empire state building it will kill someone at the bottom. Is that true?"

Booth looked exasperated. "No. There is no way that a penny dropped from that height would be able to kill someone at the bottom. The Empire State building is only about 1250 feet tall so it would only be traveling at about 280 feet per second by the time it reached the ground. I mean the person would likely feel the impact of the penny, but it probably wouldn't even have the velocity to badly injure a pedestrian, much less kill them."

"I knew it. I'm gonna tell him on Monday that he was totally wrong!"

"Is that really all you got Parker? No questions about me and Bones getting married? Or us having a baby? Nothing?"

Parker sat still for a while longer then shook his head.

"But you'll ask me, if there is."

Again, he silently bobbed his head.

"Sometimes its so windy at the Empire State Building that the updraft can actually make something that fell off the building fly towards the building more than they fall. There was actually a woman who tied to jump off the building at the 86th floor and she was blown back to the 85th floor and landed there," Brennan explained, breaking the silence.

"No way. That is _so cool_!"

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were walking out of the spy museum, Bones still entertaining them both with her knowledge of the spies of the world. "That was awesome!" Parker said walking a pace ahead of the pair "It was even better than going swimming."<p>

Bones smiled over at Booth just as Parker turned to face them. "I think I thought of another question."

"Okay, shoot," Booth told his son.

"When you get married, you're going to live together right?"

"Yep."

"Where are you going to live? Because Bones has a pool, Dad, and you don't."

"Your dad is going to move in to my apartment," Bones began, "and we're going to live there until we buy a house to live in."

"With your baby?"

"Yes."

"Is it going to have a pool?"

"You bet, Parker. Bones is only letting us look at houses with pools, because she really wants you to come visit and play in it."

"That's not true," Parker laughed.

"Yes, it is." Brennan assured. "I love to swim with you and once your dad and I get married we can swim every time you visit!"

"Can we go swimming next weekend?"

"Next weekend you're with your mom, but the weekend after that."

"I thought next weekend you were going to get married. And you wanted me to come."

"Friday night we're going to have a wedding, and all go out to dinner, and then you're going to go home and stay with your mom."

"And you guys are going to have sex?"

The blood drained from Booth's face.

Brennan chucked. "Your father is very uncomfortable when people talk about sex, Parker. It's not just you."

"Parker, you shouldn't be talking like that."

"Why? I know what it is."

"He knows what it is," Brennan defended.

"I don't care. We're not going to talk about sex, okay?"

"Is Max going to be at the wedding?" Parker asked, deciding not to push the topic any further.

"Yep. And Uncle Jared. And Bones' brother and his kids."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. And he has two daughters a little older than you," Brennan explained.

"So they're my cousins?"

"They will be, yeah," Booth said with a smile.

"My friend Dylan, he went to the fair with his cousins and he kissed a girl on the tilt-a-whirl."

"I don't know about this Dylan kid," Booth spoke up.

"That makes your father uncomfortable as well," Brennan said.

"Bones, I'm really glad you're going to be step-mom."

"I'm glad I am too."

* * *

><p>On Sunday night after dropping Parker at his mom's house Booth didn't even bother go back to his own apartment before heading towards Brennan's place. He rapped on the door, feeling a little strange, knowing that in a matter of days it would be his home as well. He'd given his landlord notice that he would be out at the end of the month and picked up boxes at the U-haul yard after Parker had insisted that it sure didn't look like he was moving.<p>

Brennan unlocked the door and popped it open, gesturing that she was on the phone. "Ange, Booth just walked in, I'm going to put you on speaker phone." She pressed a button and held the phone down by her waist in her hand, making space for Booth to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Hey, we were just talking about the wedding plans, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," he said, a little flustered by what he had just walked into.

"You two have already taken care of the guest list, right? And invited everyone who needs to know?"

"Yep. I've talked to Pops and Jared and Parker and Caroline."

"And I have invited my father, and Russ and his family."

"So all together with the crew, we'll be…"

"20 people. We have already reserved a space at Founding Fathers," Brennan said.

"Oh we have?" Booth asked, popping his head towards her.

"Yes. After we discussed having a meal after the ceremony, I made a reservation."

"You are loving this wedding planning," he accused.

She opened her mouth to defend herself but couldn't fight a smile. "I am not. I am just very conscientious."

"Oh save it, Brennan," Angela said over the line. "She already picked out her dress, too. She's loving it." Brennan lowered her shoulders in defeat as Booth chuckled. "So I am going to take care of the whole ceremony, okay? You two don't have to worry about a thing."

"Are you sure Angela?" Booth asked.

"Yep. It's all under control. I just want you to enjoy it."

"Okay," Booth said hesitantly.

"Well I'll let you two lovebirds go. I just wanted to check in."

"Thanks, Ange."

"I love you guys," she said.

"We love you too," Brennan said. And with brief goodbyes they hung up.

"So you spoke with Jared?" Brennan asked as soon as the call ended.

"I sure tried. I've called him twice. He won't take my call, but tomorrow I'm gonna go pick up Pops and we're going to go pay him a visit."

"I thought that he wanted you to give keep a distance."

"He does, but I… I can't have my brother miss my wedding over this."

"I told you that I would be happy to return the ring. Rings are not legally required for a marriage ceremony, anyway."

"You are not giving back that ring, Bones. It's yours. Jared will understand."

* * *

><p>Booth left work early the next afternoon to pick up his grandfather and take him over to his brother's house.<p>

"Oh, this is perfect, Seely. I'm not mad enough at you? You had to bring Pops out here too?" Jared said upon opening the front door.

"Yes. I am not getting married without my little brother. We're here to talk," Booth shoved past his brother and in the door.

"Well I don't want to talk about it. Obviously you deserved that damn ring more than I did."

"Now hey there, son. You don't need to be talking like that. It's not about deserved or didn't," the old man interjected. "Now let's just sit down and sort this out."

Suddenly Booth felt 16 years old again, talking through the disagreement that landed Jared walking home from school alone after being ditched on the side of the road by Booth and his buddies. They both begrudgingly took seats around the table.

"Now, you both wanted the ring, and I knew that," Hank began.

"Well then why, when I asked for it for Padme did you say that it wasn't yours to give?" Jared insisted.

"Because it wasn't. Just like I told you boys when you were kids, your grandmother decided."

"Grammy is dead, Pops," Booth said urgently. "Why did you want Bones to have it?"

Hank shook his head and sighed, taking a long pause before saying what he didn't want to have to say. "Because she knows the truth that your grandmother always wanted you to know."

Jared and Booth looked at him with identical expressions of confusion.

"Your dad was no good as a father, you both know that, and your grandmother and I both knew that. I wanted to throw him out on his ear, tell him that he didn't deserve you boys, and raise you up right."

"But he left," Booth said, "so you didn't have to throw him out."

Pops studied the floor for a moment. "No. That's just what I told you. That's not the truth."

"What?" Jared screeched.

"Your grandmother made me promise that I would tell you boys the truth. Before she died she made me swear that I would tell you so that you wouldn't spend your lives blaming your father for leaving you. But I was selfish. I decided it would be better that you both hate him a little more than that you hate me." The brothers fell silent, awestruck. When neither said a word Pops finally continued. "And when I met that Temperance, I saw how much she meant to you, Shrimp. I knew that she would be the only woman in this world who could stand up to and tell you the truth. I knew you'd believe her."

"Wait, Bones knows?" Booth felt his temper flare.

"I couldn't die without making sure you boys knew. I couldn't do that to your grandmother."

"How could you do that, Pops? How could you tell Bones something like that and not tell us?"

"I just wasn't man enough to tell you, boys. I'm sorry." All three men around the table looked somber for a moment. "But she gets to keep that ring," he said, the authoritative tone coming back into his voice. "She earned it."

"It's okay, Pops. She can keep it," Jared said quietly, standing up from the table. "If you guys don't mind. I think I just need a little time.

"Of course, son," Pops said with nod, lifting himself from his chair. "We'll see you on Friday?"

"Yeah, Pops. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He gave his big brother a meek smile, emotion overtaking him and softening his eyes and tone. "You hear that, Seely? You got your best man back."

"Yeah," Booth growled, tasting bile in the back of his throat as he swallowed down anger.

"Come on, Shrimp. Let's give the man some space."

Booth stood, wordlessly and moved towards the door.

"You don't want to take me to dinner with that pretty little bride of yours?" Pops asked when they got on the interstate.

"No, Pops. I think Bones and I, we're going to need to have a talk."

"Now you don't take that tone with her, Shrimp. She didn't do anything wrong. You want to be mad at someone, you be mad at me, not her."

"She didn't tell me! I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"She didn't have to," Hank said. "I did. Okay? So you go home, and you give her a big smooch, and you tell her that you know, and then you let her take care of you until you're not quite so mad at me anymore. Okay?"

Booth didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Even his knock on the door sounded angry when he arrived at Brennan's apartment that evening. She opened the door with a smile, dressed down into a comfortable pair of pants and a shirt. Giving him a peck on the lips she let him I and snatched a loose key off of the side table.<p>

"I had a key made for you today," she said, "so that you won't have to knock on the door.

"What sentiment," he said drying.

"Oh, it was not intended to be sentimental. It will be very functional for you to have your own key so that you can come and go as you please from your home."

"My mistake," he snapped.

"I can sense from your tone that you are upset, and so I am hesitant, but feel obligated to as how it went with Jared."

"Don't feel obligated, Bones. You don't need to feel obligated to tell me another damn thing."

"I don't understand. Have I upset you?"

"My dad didn't walk out on us, Bones. Pops threw him out. And you knew."

"That is correct."

"You knew and you didn't tell me."

"I did not solicit that information from Hank. He told me."

"I don't care if you asked for it or not! You should have told me. We're going to get married for Christ sake. When you're married, you don't keep secrets like that."

"I am sorry," she said. "Maybe I was correct in my original stance that marriage is not the appropriate direction for our relationship."

"Great. So first you lie to me and now you don't want to get married."

"I did not lie to you, Booth! Your grandfather told me about your father in confidence that I would tell you, but he implied that it would be after his death, or at a moment in which the information would be critical to your well-being."

"Oh, so he said, 'Don't tell Booth til I'm dead?'" he quipped.

"No, but I assumed—"

"Well you know what happens when we assume?" Booth cut her off.

She fell silent. "No."

He scrunched up his face. "You make and ass out of you and me?"

"That doesn't sound accurate."

"It's a saying, Bones. Ass, you, me, it spells assume."

"Oh. Well that is quite a witty pun," she said, almost starting to laugh, "however it is not accurate. I do not see that I have become an ass in any way in this situation."

"Oh, you don't?"

"No. I had information to provide to you that I knew would be very difficult for you to process emotionally and I chose to wait until an appropriate moment to disclose that information. You are the one who taught me that, Booth. You are the one who says that situations have to be handled delicately. You didn't even want to tell your son that I was pregnant."

"That was different, Bones. I was doing that to protect him!"

"Well I was doing this to protect you," she said rationally.

Booth went silent.

"I find that I would very much like to embrace you, however I understand if you would like," she swallowed before her voice could crack, "if you would like some space."

"Hey," he looked up at her, a tiny smile on his face. "You used space right."

"I have been trying to adapt to the vernacular in order to better connect with minors. I feel that it will be important that I can communicate with our child's peers."

His smile grew and he reached out an arm to take her hand. "Come here, you," he said, pulling her in close to him and wrapping her in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. He rocked her back and forth slowly in his arms and took a deep breath of her scent.

"Jared is going to come to the wedding," he said. "And he wants you to keep your ring."

"I feel very glad that he will be in attendance. I realize that family is quite important to you."

"It is. And I've got a pretty good little family right here," he rubbed her back gently.

She nuzzled into him and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: A Difficult Shift

**The Meaning in the Unity:  
><strong>

**A Difficult Shift**

* * *

><p>I admit, this is taking a lot longer to work through than I expected. So I'm really sorry for the huge lag time between these super short chapters. The feedback is keeping me motivated, though, so keep it coming! I'm starting a new job this week, so it might be even slower for a while (I'm sorry!) but I promise, I know where it's headed. I won't leave you hanging!<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Max, you need to make sure she stays here until I call, okay?"<p>

"I can't guarantee that," Brennan's father said with a smile, casting his gaze at the woman standing beside him on a Friday afternoon in the park. They had just gotten out of a cab at the park and Angela was waiting at the curb to greet them. Behind an alcove of trees they could see a group of people standing around and chatting, and Brennan tried not to let her anxiety get the best of her.

"I'll see you up there, Sweetie," Angela gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing."

As they watched Angela walk out onto the grass and disappear behind the foliage Brennan took her father's hand.

"How you doing, Tempy?"

"I find that I am experiencing psychosomatic symptoms as a result of my anxiety."

"It's just butterflies, sweetie," Max reassured.

"No, I am quite certain that none of my anxiety is stemming from the Lepidoptera. I believe it is due to the social climate surrounding marriage. I am about to undergo a rite of passage that is heavily valued in our culture."

Max just smiled. "It's going to be okay."

"I know."

"You know when you and Booth aren't as good of actors as you thought. I knew something was up the moment you sat down in the diner."

She didn't respond.

"I'm so glad you finally did it, Tempy. It's about time!"

"We are getting married for the protection it will assure our child and financial benefits of a legal union when combining assets," she explained.

"You're not fooling me for a second, Tempy. You love him. That's okay, you know. He's not a bank robber. He's not going to leave just because you love him."

Her eyes began to well with tears and she gave one strong sniff to keep the nasal mucus from smearing her makeup.

Max felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. When he answered he heard Angela whisper, "We're ready."

"You ready, sweetheart?" he asked.

She nodded and sniffled once more. "Yes." She laced her arm through his, preparing for the walk.

"We're on our way," Max said into the phone, then powered it down.

As they made their way past the thicket of trees Brennan saw the 18 people in the world who meant the most to her standing in two single file lines, creating a walkway in between them. She felt a tightness in her stomach and had to gasp for air to keep herself composed.

Her father carefully lead her down towards the group who all smiled back at her, and as they approached Booth stepped out of line and into the center of the walkway. Ready to greet her at the end. He beamed at her, taking in the whole sight of his bride and trying to memorize every detail of this moment.

She was beautiful, her hair piled up on the back of her head with gentle tendrils hanging down, softening her into the woman he knew that she could be when she wasn't hiding behind her lab coat. Her dress was a cool shade of sage and made of heavy satin that formed to every inch of her frame from torso to knee. Magnificent wasn't enough to describe the beauty walking towards him, wearing a soft and nervous smile on her taut lips. He could feel his heart pounding, seemly shaking his entire core. But, he caught her gaze and beamed at her, trying his best to communicate in a single look what he would be repeating to her in just moments.

Booth measured his success by the expression that grew across her face. Her lips parted to expose a toothy smile and her eyes came alive, as if he were awakening something in a deep part of her that wanted to get out.

Ten long paces seemed to take an eternity, but then she was standing there at the front of the group, beside her father and the father of her child. Max gave her kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Tempy," he said, and placed her hand into Booths outstretched palm.

She could feel the perspiration on his hand as she took it, but ignored the physiological response when she looked up into his eyes. For a moment she felt alone in the park, as she had been so many times before, standing on this lawn with one man and sharing quiet moments.

"Welcome," she heard a voice say. It snapped her back into reality as she noted to her left Hodgens standing before them wearing brown slacks and a white shirt. "We are all here today to celebrate the union of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. Two people who we all love very much. Today, these two will announce their love and commitment to one another before their friends, family, god, and state.

"William Shakespeare wrote:

'Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
>Admit impediments. Love is not love<br>Which alters when it alteration finds,  
>Or bends with the remover to remove:<br>O, no! It is an ever-fix'd mark,  
>That looks on tempests and is never shaken;<br>It is the star to every wandering bark,  
>Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.<br>Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
>Within his bending sickle's compass come;<br>Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
>But bears it out even to the edge of doom.<br>If this be error and upon me proved  
>I never writ, nor no man ever loved.'<p>

Words that tell us that love will outlast any trial these two may face. And as people who have known them through more than one trial, we know these words to be true. Seeley and Temperance, Booth and Bones, have a love that has already survived the edge of doom.

"Seeley, please repeat after me:

"Temperance Brennan, I promise to be faithful, supportive, and loyal and to give you my companionship and love throughout all the changes of our life. I vow to bring you happiness, and I will treasure you as my companion. I will celebrate the joys of life with you. I promise to support your dreams, and walk beside you offering courage and strength through all endeavors. From this day forward, I will be proud to be your husband and your best friend."

Booth repeated the words, holding tight to his partner's hands and trying his best to keep the tears from rolling down his cheek as she repeated those words back to him.

Gently, they slid bands on one another's fingers, avowing the meaning of the bands as they did. Then finally, they turned back to Hodgens.

"Seeley and Temperance have spoken their intentions to unite in matrimony before us. And so, by the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The group cheered as Booth and Brennan embraced and kissed each other sweetly.

Each bent down to give a hug to Parker, then proceeded to pass them out to each member of their audience, morphing the feel from a wedding party to a circle of friends and family.

* * *

><p>At eight o'clock they'd all finished up dinner at the Founding Father's and Angela tried to stifle yet another yawn. Hodgens smirked at her from across the table. "I think we'd better get going sweetie. It's been a long day for us," she gestured at the stroller at her side. "I love you."<p>

"Thank you, Angela. It's been wonderful." Angela wrapped her in a final hug and kissed her cheek.

"You know we should probably get going too," Russ stood. "The girls have soccer try-outs in the morning." His family rose to pass out hugs to their aunt and new uncle and Parker looked a little upset by the idea of his new cousins leaving.

Jared chuckled. "Come on, kid. On your feet. We've gotta get you back to your mom's and get Pops back to the raisin ranch." It made both Booth men laugh and get to their feet.

One by one each guest made their rounds with hugs and kisses, and as quickly as it began, the celebration was over. Booth waved as Sweets and Daisy wandered out the door, the last to leave and held tightly to his wife's hand. "Man, we got lame," he said nudging her with his shoulder. "Eight fifteen and the party is over."

"Late evening activities are often centered around mate section. We've all got mates," she explained.

He nodded and the corners of his lips turned up. "Yep."

"Typically when members of a social group begin to have children often the function of the group shifts from courtship to sharing experiences related to childbearing. It happens in various societies. Are you finding it difficult to watch that shift take place in our social group?"

"No," he said. "Just different."

"I am finding it quite difficult," she admitted.

He shifted his gaze to meet her eyes. "You are?"

"Yes. I have been very comfortable in our social group for a number of years it is somewhat uncomfortable to experience this transition. However, I expect that the childrearing knowledge and socialization will make the transition to parenthood less difficult."

"Oh face it," he teased, "you can't wait to be a mommy."

She let out a half laugh as she exhaled. "Let's go home." She laced her arm through his and the pair walked out to the street.

Booth hailed a cab and helped her in first, then climbed in himself, giving the cabbie her address. He couldn't help but notice that she was watching him very closely as he did. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You can't say, 'nothing.' You were staring. Do I have something on my face?"

"I was just thinking. Usually this is the part where I turn around and watch you wave goodnight."

He smiled. "You're right. Do you want me to wave, just so you don't feel like you're missing out?"

"No. That wouldn't make any sense. Waving is a greeting and parting gesture. We're not parting."

He kissed her cheeks. "Good."

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't fight the grin from her lips.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning Booth crawled from bed and begrudgingly wrestled into a work suit he had packed. Having refused to spend their first weekend as a married couple surrounded by moving boxes and sorting through dishes and out of style ties, his articles at Brennan's home were still limited.<p>

He kissed his bride goodbye as they both got into their cars to leave for work and he found that after 60 continuous hours together, he wasn't even around the corner before he started to miss her. With a pout on his face he followed her Prius towards the capital. When is work cell rang he couldn't help but perk up a little, a little part of him wondering if it might be her.

"Booth," he answered with a friendly tone.

"You're back in today, right?" He heard not Bones, but Andrew on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm on my way into the office right now."

"Well don't bother. You've got a case, I'll give you the address."

Just as he began to type the address into his navigation he saw Brennan put on her turn signal. He smiled and flipped his on as well, following her again, but this time to the crime scene.

"Bones too?"

"I signed the affidavit," Andrew said. "Just don't make a fool out of me. You two better perform just as well married as you did when you were all sexually awkward."

"We will," Booth assured.

"You better, Booth. This is my ass on the line."

* * *

><p>By ten that morning the remains of a young man, including the oven he had been baked to death in, had been transported to the Jeffersonian and the team had been briefed on the case.<p>

"So did you enjoy your weekend off?" Hodgens asked Booth, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, it was great," Booth said without much emotion. He turned away from the platform to avoid looking at the remains.

"I think what Hodgens was implying was that we had a great deal of intercourse," Brennan explained. "It was intended to be gesture of comradary."

"Well I appreciate it, Hodgens, but Mr. Easy-Bake over there, would like your full attention."

Brennan shot Booth a look but didn't say a word.

"Fine," Hodgens replied, trying not to look hurt. "Any particulates for me to pull yet?"

* * *

><p>"Hey man, I'm sorry about snapping earlier," Booth said wandering into Hodgens office with a couple cups of coffee that afternoon.<p>

"It's no big deal, Booth. I get it. You gotta stay on your game. Can't be looking like a slacker now that you've got a family to support."

"Yeah," Booth took a seat on one of the desks. "How about that? Weird hu?"

"Eh, you get used to it fast. I mean ever since Angela told me she was pregnant it's like I'm in full out Dad-mode. I didn't even know I had a Dad-mode. It's like you and her are totally in charge of making this kid's whole life. It's crazy. I mean I'm sure you had some of it before you had Parker. But this, you and Brennan, this is the real thing, man. You've got a wife."

"Yeah," Booth said in a bit of a daze.

"It's heavy," Hodgens said. "When Ange was in her second trimester she talked me into signing up for this dads-in-training class. I thought it was going to be extraordinarily lame, but it was actually kind of interesting. I can give you the guy's card if you want?"

"No, that's really okay."

"I know, Booth, you don't believe me. But get ready," he said in a sing-song voice, "you're a daddy now."

Booth shook his head. "Nah. Bones and I, we're not like that."

"Yeah," Hodgens chuckled, "sure."


	5. Chapter 5: The Man in the Oven

**The Meaning in the Unity**

**Chapter 5: The Man in the Oven**

I know I promised these would get faster, and they have gotten much, much slower. So, I apologize. I started a new job and it's eating up my writing time. Plus, I don't have much experience writing about cases—I tend to only write the part of the book Angela helps with, and this chapter actually starts to get into a case which really slowed me down. Please stay with me! I promise I'll finish it!

* * *

><p>"Sweets, I think you and I need to go out for a guy's night."<p>

"A guy's night?"

"Yeah, you know, like we used to. We can go drink some beers, talk about girls, and cars, and football."

"Yeah, okay. I guess we could do that." Sweets spun around in his chair away from his computer to face Booth. "What brought this on?"

"Nothing. I just thought it would be fun. We used to go out drinking all the time."

"We did?"

"Sure, yeah."

"You're sure there's nothing bugging you? I mean this is a little out of character. Could this have something to do with having a little anxiety about being married and losing your independence?"

"Nah. Can't I just want to go out and spend some time with my friend? Be a guy?"

"Am I your only unmarried friend without kids?"

"No, you're not my only unmarried friend!" Booth defended snarkily, then fell silent as he made a mental tally of his other friends. "Andrew!" he announced finally. "Andrew isn't married."

"Your boss?" Sweets smirked. "Okay. Let's go out. Do you want to go tonight?"

"Yeah. That's perfect," Booth said with a little hesitation.

"Do you need to check with Dr. Brennan first?"

"Not check with her. I just need to let her know, you know."

"Of course, of course," Sweets said. "You let her know and get back to me, okay?"

"I'm not going to turn into some lame old dude just because I'm married and having a kid. I don't need to hang out with a bunch of dorks in a parenting class. I can still be cool."

"A parenting class?"

Booth sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Yeah, Hodgens suggested I take this dads-in-training class. And Bones, she said that our group isn't going to have fun anymore, we're just going to talk about kids. I just don't want to turn in to that, you know?"

"I understand. This is a lot of big changes to make all at once. It's totally normal to be a little anxious about it."

"I'm not anxious. It just, well it sucks."

"I don't think you need to worry. The changes in conversation and lifestyle will probably happen really naturally. Don't stress, okay?"

"Okay. But we're going out drinking."

"Okay," Sweets said with a smile, "just as soon as you let Dr. Brennan know."

* * *

><p>"So the body was shoved into the oven and baked alive?" Booth asked Brennan over lunch, realizing that his burger suddenly seemed much less appetizing.<p>

"Yes. The lack of defensive wounds suggests that he was unconscious. But the tissue samples suggest that there was still normal blood flow to the muscles as the tissue charred.

"You know this isn't normal lunchtime conversation, right?" he asked, sliding his burger a little farther from him.

She snagged a French fry off of his plate and smiled. "I'm sorry. I forget that you find the idea of flesh repulsive, which is illogical considering that you enjoy eating flesh."

"Bones," he sighed.

She kept nibbling on his fries.

"So, Sweets and I are gonna go out tonight, get some drinks."

"We had planned to begin moving your things this evening."

"Damn it, I forgot about that," he said.

"We can easily adjust our plan, Booth."

"Yeah, we can move stuff tomorrow."

"Actually I've made an appointment with the realtor to go look at houses in Georgetown tomorrow night. I hope that we will have this case finished up by then."

"Wednesday night then. We'll get a bottle of wine and sort until the sun comes up."

"I cannot drink wine."

He let out half a laugh. "I keep forgetting. Don't ask me how I could forget." He held her hand across the table and laced her fingers through his.

The shrill ring of his cell interrupted their moment, forcing him to release her hand and dig his phone from his pocket. "Booth." He listened for a moment. "Shit, I'll be right there." He jabbed his phone to disconnect the call and grabbed his untouched burger in his free hand. "I gotta go," he said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I don't get to come?" she asked.

"I'll call you when we have him for questioning."

* * *

><p>At ten o'clock that evening they'd finished questioning three dead-end suspects, and the pair headed back to the Jeffersonian to check in with the team. "Do we have any leads?" Booth asked, stepping towards the platform where Wendell was working.<p>

"Nothing yet. Hodgens just left because he ran out of things to look at. There's nothing out of the ordinary. It looks like this guy went to work at the office, came home, got drunk, and hopped in the oven." Wendell explained.

"Do you know what rendered him unconscious?" Brennan asked, joining him next to the remains.

"His tox-screen showed his blood alcohol was .42. So as far as we know, that's it. There are no signs of a struggle at all. There wasn't anything at the scene that could lead us to the killer?"

"No, we got everything in evidence," Booth assured. "There was nothing unusual in his digestive tract?"

"Cam said his last meal was combination pizza, and ingested not long before time of death."

"Pizza? There was no pizza box at the scene," Booth said.

"Maybe it was take and bake?" Wendell suggested.

"Oh. You're sick, kid," Booth chuckled.

Wendell stuttered, "I didn't mean that."

"You mean that the pun was unintentional?" Brennan smiled, " Because it was a rather amusing suggestion considering the cause of death."

Booth couldn't help but crack a smile.

"He must have gone out," Wendell said.

"No one at the office seemed to know much about his social life. No girlfriend, no baseball buddies," Booth explained.

"I don't know how we would track down the one pizza parlor where he was eating," Wendell said.

The group was silent for just a moment. "Sauce!" Booth exclaimed. "Every good pizza restaurant has their own recipe for sauce. If one of your squints can find a special herb or something in the sauce he ate, maybe we can narrow the pizza shops."

"I think that would be within the realm of Dr. Hodgens kills," Brennan said. "We'll have to have him take a look in the morning."

"Good," Booth let his head fall back in exhaustion. "That means we can go home."

"You said at lunch that you were going to go out to drink alcohol with Dr. Sweets this evening."

Booth hit his forehead with his palm. "I forgot all about that. Shit. Whatever. It's too late now. Let's get you home." He tried to take Brennan's hand but she somewhat resisted, somehow sensing the eyes of her intern on their intertwined fingers. She wrapped an arm through his and walked on his arm out the door.

* * *

><p>"Rosemary." It was the first word Hodgens spoke when Booth and Brennan walked in the door on Tuesday morning. "The pizza sauce contained rosemary. I cross-referenced with the allergy information from every major pizza chain within 10 miles of his apartment. Nothing. So I had Daisy make some calls. There is only one pizza parlor that serves alcohol and puts rosemary in their sauce anywhere near the victims home. Tantarello Pizza."<p>

"Perfect. I'll start checking it out." Booth picked up his cell and started making calls.

"You're going to let him go have all the fun? That's not like you Dr. B" Hodgens cocked his head to the side and looked at Brennan.

"I find that the smell of pizza somewhat noxious right now. And my physical stamina is somewhat declining with my pregnancy."

"Oh, that'll pass. Just wait and you'll be sending Booth out in the middle of the night for a sausage pizza and swearing him to secrecy. I think for every meal Angela missed because of morning sickness she made up for ten fold later on."

"How is she doing at home?" Brennan asked.

"She's going crazy. I swear planning that wedding was the best thing that could have happened to her. This weekend she made a paper chain counting down the days until she gets to come back to work."

"That would be a very long chain."

"It stretches all the way around the kitchen. You should drop by and see it."

"Tonight Booth and I are going to look at houses with the realtor. But I will schedule a time with her soon."

"Houses, hu? Where?"

"Mostly Georgetown."

"You know there's one on the market not far from us. And there is a elementary level science magnet program in the district."

"Hey magnet programs, those are on the list, right, Bones?" Booth asked, catching the tail end of the conversation as he got off the phone.

"Yes. I will look into the house near yours. Thank you for the suggestion.

"Our kid is going to be super-smart," Booth said somewhat smugly. "Gonna need a magnet program."

"Do you even know what a magnet program is, Booth?" Hodgens asked.

"Not a clue. But I think only smart kids get them."

Brennan and Hodgens just laughed.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Brennan made her way over to the Hoover building to help question the wait staff from the pizza parlor that had been working the night that Mr. Easy-Bake had been in for dinner. "Yeah, I saw the guy," the bartender said when they handed him the photo. "He drank himself silly. I had to cut him off."<p>

"Was he alone."

"You bet. He came in looking overworked and two drinks in started bitching and moaning about his sad empty life. Told me the whole story, even though I didn't want to hear it. His wife left him or some shit, lost all his buddies because she got them in the divorce. I didn't have the nerve to tell him he probably lost his buddies because he was a whiney son-of-a-bitch."

"Was there anyone in particular he was mad at?"

"His wife, that's all."

"Did he mention seeing her at all?"

"Nah. When I cut him off I called him a cab and he went home. Nothing special."

"Did anyone follow him out?"

"Not that I saw. It was about 10 o'clock. Most of the dinner folks were clearing out."

"Thanks for your help. If you think of anything, you give me a call?"

"Now wait there, I got a question for you," the bartender said, causing Booth to stop in his tracks.

"I know I'm not the cop, but if my ex took off and I had no buddies left, I might just do myself in. You sure it wasn't the Harry Carrie?"

"The victim was found baked to death in his own oven," Brennan said.

"Baked to death? Shit. That's some crazy stuff."

"Yeah. That's why we're assuming it wasn't suicide."

"You talked to Tino?"

"Tino?" Booth asked, reengaged in the conversation.

"Yeah, the cook? Well, he was the cook until about a month ago. The sick fuck kept cooking shit in the pizza oven after hours. They had to let him go. But man, he could make a hell of a pizza."

"Do you know where we could find Tino?"

"You'd have to ask Allison, the floor manager. She'd probably have his address to get his checks to him."

"Thanks so much. That really helps. And can I ask, what kinds of things did he put in the oven?" Booth asked quietly.

"Oh you name it! He was a piece of work. It started with just little shit. You know? Phone books, cell phones, that type stuff, but then he started putting animals in there. Rat, raccoons, anything he could find in the alley out back."

"Why would he do that?" Bones asked.

"Beats me. Why do psychos do anything? The head chef finally had to call it quits when he came in one morning and found a cat in there. He said that crossed a line."

Booth looked like he was going to be sick.

"We'll give him a call. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome," the bartender called after them, "and you remember Tantarellos for your next party or event!"

Bones followed Booth out of the interrogation room. "It sounds like I better call the realtor and reschedule. If we've got to find this guy, we better do it tonight," Bones said, looking somewhat beat already although it was barely three o'clock.

"Remember, I've got Parker this weekend," Booth reminded as she picked up her phone.

"I remember," Brennan said. She flashed a smile at him and set down her phone. "You're okay with him staying with us at my place, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Booth said half-heartedly.

"You said that _you_ have Parker this weekend, not that _we_ have him."

"Since when do you pick up on things like that, Bones?" he asked, shocked.

"I am very intelligent, Booth."

He shook his head and chuckled. "I know. I just didn't expect that you'd notice something so, between the lines."

"I'm learning," she said. "And if you're not comfortable with Parker staying at our house just yet, I understand."

"No," Booth said, "it's fine. It's just, I don't know, different."

Bones looked somewhat confused.

"Parker and I, we've had our dude time every other weekend for a long time. Just dudes, you know, hanging out. Dude time."

"Perhaps we should establish some 'dude time' for you two each weekend. Sunday afternoons you often observe sporting events. I know that Parker enjoys that as well. I could use that time to write. It would be mutually beneficial."

Booth smiled. "Thanks Bones."

"You are welcome. See, my intelligence branches into the social realm."

"I wouldn't push it, Bones. Just call the realtor." He gave her a peck on the cheek and pulled out his own cell to begin tracking down Allison the floor manager at Tantarellos.

* * *

><p>"Any luck tracking down Tino?" Cam asked when she came into the lab the next morning. Bones had been there all night, pouring over the evidence and Booth had been in and out while trying to find out anything he could about Tino.<p>

"Nope," Booth said rubbing his face in exhaustion. "As it turns out Allison didn't hire Tino De Luca. She just assumed that he was legal citizen because the manager before her hired him. All they have on Tino is an old mailing address to a vacant apartment. We don't even have a legal name on the guy."

"Finger prints?" Cam asked.

"Nope. Can't find anything. Hodgens said he was wearing latex gloves the whole time. I pulled traces off the oven."

"Latex gloves?"

"They're quite common in food service for sanitation," Bones explained.

"Right," Cam said. "Have you been here all night?"

"I have. And I have nothing to show for it," she said, noticeably irritated.

"Um, Dr. Brennan, you're pregnant. I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to stay on your feet all night."

"I disagree. When Angela was pregnant she worked many nights without any repercussions."

"Okay, don't listen. I'm just a medical doctor," she shrugged. "I'll be in my office."

"You know, Bones, maybe she's right. You could head home and get some rest."

She glared at him. "I don't appreciate your trying to preside over my behavior.

"Bones, I'm not telling you what to do. I just think it might be a good idea to sleep a little bit. You're sleeping for two."

She rolled her eyes and went back to work.

"Fine, I'll head back over the Hoover building. Call me if you guys have any leads," he skulked away.

Just as Booth stepped onto the elevator Cam came back out of her office. "I forgot to ask," she began, then looked up to see that Booth was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Booth? He went back to his office," Brennan explained.

"Already?"

"Yes," Brennan said, but her tone was hiding something.

"What happened?"

"He asked us to let him know if we find anything."

Cam stared at her a moment, expecting Brennan to explain the situation if left in the silence long enough. Sure enough after two excruciating minutes Brennan offered up a question. "Do you think that I made a poor decision in marrying Booth?"

A smile broke across Cam's face. "Absolutely not."

"I find that while I enjoy the companionship and intimacy, I have trouble with the expectation of obedience that accompanies the role as wife."

"Obedience? Do think that Booth expects you to obey him?" She almost laughed. "He knows you better than that."

"I am concerned that he believes our getting married and having a child together means that we must meet some social norm for middle aged people, and he resents that I am not playing the expected role."

Cam looked overwhelmed. "I think we need Angela back."

Hodgens was just walking into the lab as she spoke. "Why do people keep saying that? Can't we give the poor woman a break? She just made a human."

His tone made both women smile. "She's missed around here, what can I say?" Cam sighed.

"How's Michael?"

"Perfect," Hodgens said with a grin "as always. And his mom doesn't need any more encouragement to get back in here. I swear she thought about trying to hide in the backseat this morning to sneak a ride in."

"Okay," Cam clasped her hands together. "I am the boss so I get to do this. Hodgens we need you to go to the crime scene and see if you can find anything that will help us identify the elusive Tino, and Dr. Brennan, I need you to go home, get some rest, and call your friend to sort out whatever it is that you've got going on."

"I don't think—" Brennan began.

"Nope. We're not arguing on this one. I'm the boss. Go."

Brennan looked somewhat defeated, but resigned to the command, walking towards her office to collect her things.

"How do you know that she's actually going to do it?" Hodgens asked.

"You're going to call Angela in an hour to be sure."

* * *

><p>"Sweets, I've got a question," Booth said, walking into the psychologist's vacant office.<p>

"Of course, Booth. What's up?" He spun in his chair to face the agent, looking a little too enthusiastic.

Booth wandered in and took a seat on the couch. "I don't boss Bones around do I? I mean I'm just trying to look out for her. She's pregnant. She's got to take care of herself."

"I don't think that Dr. Brennan would allow you to boss her around. What makes you ask that question?"

"Well this morning I suggested that she go home and get some rest. I mean she was on her feet all night working on this case, and it can't be good for the baby. She's a scientist. She should know that, right?"

"Did you suggest, or did you tell her what to do?"

"I just mentioned it. I mean you know I couldn't tell her what to do. That wouldn't do any good."

"So you made a suggestion, and she didn't take it?" Sweets asked.

"She blew up at me."

"Do you think that maybe she blew up because she is hormonal, and hadn't gotten any sleep? Sometimes people who are used to being able to function at a very high level have a very difficult time adjusting to feeling average. Dr. Brennan is used to being almost superhuman. It might be very hard for her to feel as if she has the same needs as the rest of us now that she is pregnant."

"Ha. That's it!" Booth said, clapping his hands together and popping out of his seat. "She's not mad at me. She's just hormonal. You nailed it."

"How about you?" Sweets followed up. "How are you adjusting to all this? I know when we talked on Monday you were feeling a little bit anxious about the social implication of your transition to fatherhood."

"Nah. Things are fine."

"Are you sure? I noticed that you never called me back about going out for a drink."

"The case is keeping us busy, you know? We're back in the game."

"And how is the moving coming?" the young man probed, sitting back in his chair.

"We haven't had much of a chance to think about it. But as soon as this case is finished up I am going to get to packing."

"But you're supposed to be out by this weekend, correct? The first of the month?"

Booth was now in the doorway, ready to go, but felt obligated to finish the conversation. "Yeah. But we can do it in no time. I mean if we can catch a killer in a week, I think we can pack up an apartment in a weekend."

"That's a pretty domestic way to spend a weekend. That doesn't bother you at all?"

"No. Why do you sound like you want it to bother me?"

"No, no, not at all. Just know what my door is open any time if you need to talk, okay? Even if you just want to have a man to man."

"Well as much as I appreciate that," Booth quipped with his hand on the doorknob, "if I wanted to have a man to man I might have to find someone who can grow facial hair to talk to."

Sweets tried to argue, but Booth was out the door too quickly, leaving him pouting in his office chair.

* * *

><p>When his phone rang at noon, Booth expected his wife on the other end. "Booth," he said, without even looking at the caller.<p>

"It's Cam. Hodgens found hair on the ground near the spot where the oven was removed from the kitchen. We're having the DNA checked against the database right now to see if any of them belong to anyone other than the victim or the team who worked the case."

"Any luck?"

"Nothing yet. But we talked to Angela and helped us use the computer to run any matches on Tino De Lucas in the DC area. We narrowed it down to about 50 males who fit the age range and might have the nickname Tino. I'm emailing them to you now."

"And Bones?"

"I sent her home to rest."

"And she did it?"

"I'm her Boss, Seeley, I get to tell her what to you. You don't. And I'd keep that in mind if I were you. None of us will be happy if you screw this up."

"Point taken, Cam," Booth said with a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Alright then. Your wife is curled up on the couch at Angela's playing with a baby and watching Plaza de Sesame. Don't bug her."

Booth chuckled. "Thanks, Cam."

"It's my job. Let me know if anyone has any luck with the list of Tinos, okay?"

"Will do."


End file.
